With the improved standard of living, living space is required to be utilized more and more intensively. In addition to the refrigerated storage of different kinds of high-end wines, merchants also pay great attention to the utilization of wine display racks which are used not only to visually present different kinds of bottled wines for the customer but also to array the bottled wines intensively on individual display racks in layers to save space and reduce space cost. However, it is difficult to count the total sales of bottled wines merely by checking the empty wine presentation area appearing after the bottled wines on the display rack are sold, especially when the empty wine presentation area is big when the sales volume is great, which is extremely unbeneficial to the management on the presentation of wines, thus, bottle racks are used matching with display racks to improve the efficiency of the management on the quantity of the wines on the display racks. However, existing bottle rack consisting of a plurality of elements is complicated in structure and high in production cost for the reason of a complex processing technology, and the numerous components weight the bottle rack, undermining the portability and the practicability of existing bottle rack, which hinders the market promotion of existing bottle rack, in addition, existing bottle rack cannot be assembled easily, bringing about inconvenience for later repair, and the damage of the main connection fitting of the assembled rack impairs the connection stability of the whole rack and makes the rack hardly usable, thus, the service life of existing rack is short. It is urgent to address all the problems above.